


文手挑战#9

by Photaesthesia



Category: Individual Creation
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photaesthesia/pseuds/Photaesthesia
Summary: 以“生日快乐”为开头，“所有人都祝你生日快乐，那我祝你永远爱我”为结尾，写一篇HE.





	文手挑战#9

“生日快乐。”梦里的她抱紧了我，和我说，“忘准备阿盈的成年礼物了，把我送给阿盈赔罪可不可以，嗯？”我还没来得及点头，闹钟的声音穿到我耳朵里，把我从梦境中拉出来，我按灭闹钟，手机屏幕上只挂着一个大大的时间，推送消息空空荡荡。  
果然没有人祝我生日快乐。  
在这个情感被泡沫填充的年代，就算是点头之交的路人，也会被“好心”的社交软件提醒，动动手指就能发送一句生日祝福。可我没有设定出生日期，甚至现实中知晓的好友也寥寥无几，如今绝交的绝交，疏离的疏离，只剩下一个我小心翼翼地单向暗恋着的她，没有收到祝福大概也是理所应当的。至于她，要期末了，大抵是忙忘了吧，又或者，我们根本没有我幻想的那么熟。我自嘲地想：“这不正是我想要的，像空气一样活着。”甚至可以把“活着”去掉，空气透明无质，也无所谓生死。  
掀开被子，洗漱完便背着书包去上学，一月的清晨天还没亮，蓝得泛黑像是烂掉了的浆果，路灯是皮上破的洞，流出来腐烂的汁水。我飘在路上，我溶在空气里，我也是这个世界，这片天空变质的一部分。今天期末考试，所以时间算宽裕，我可以慢慢走，在路上我可以装作不认识身边的每一个人，不会被注意，也就不会有多不安。  
走到校门，我才发现我忘记了考场，倒也正常，回班级看一眼就好。我的记忆像是满是裂纹的玻璃，自从第一片脱离藕断丝连的关系后，余下的部分没了攀附，只会破损得越来越快，也越来越多，如今，也只有些记忆的残片摇摇欲坠，嘶哑着在我脑海里喊叫着它们的时日无多。我觉得有点吵，但已经麻木了，机械地操控自己往教室走去。我把考场和座位用纸抄下来，然后被翻涌的人流往上推，推到自己该去的地方。  
考试的过程没有什么值得写下的，也可能是我忘记了。总之，我的答卷乏善可陈，所有书写都只是为了填满纸上的空白，填满就足够了。把一些奇形怪状张牙舞爪的公式，抑或是群蚁排衙密密麻麻的字，关进红色的框里。我想，这样对它们来说是不是残忍的呢？  
可没有人会想，这样对我来说是不是残忍的呢？  
夕阳均匀的从西侧铺洒进来，阳光钩住答题卡的一角，拼命地不想离去，然后它就离开了。我趴在桌子上，太阳照射的余温让桌子暖融融的，我就这样睡过去了。我好像做梦了，又好像没做梦，我梦见自己变成了一台机器，可人们把我遗忘在角落里，从未使用过。  
收完卷子，她拉着我要去吃晚饭，我不忍心拒绝，我不想她难过，我跟她在街上走着，影子被拉着好长，她在和我谈论着一些大家听起来都很有趣的内容，我笑了笑，自认为很自然。和她在一起的路程是无所谓长短的，所以我到了才发现，好像去的地方和平时我们解决晚饭的不太一样。“或许她还记得我的生日？”念头顷刻被打消，我不敢抱有期望，她太优秀了，毫不掩饰地讲，她就是我的电源，我的发条，我的光，但反过来讲，我是她的累赘，她的负担，她的罪。  
我进了餐厅，寻了个角落的位子，等她坐在我对面，然后就看着她挤到我身边来。我开始慌了，低下头装作自己宕机，从这个世界逃走一会儿。喜欢的菜一道道摆上来，还有两杯长岛冰茶。我意兴阑珊，懒得动筷子，她好像在用自己的筷子喂我，我无暇思考，便囫囵吞下去。  
我还是太怕了，被自己爱人嫌恶、抛弃的切肤之痛时刻在提醒着我保持理智，可我能做到的只是呆滞。她在我眼前晃了晃手，见我没有动静，就扭过我的头，在我回过神之前。  
她吻了我。  
“好像这些菜都不和阿盈胃口的样子，不知道我能不能博得这位挑剔食客的青睐呢？”她笑意微醺，半开玩笑地和我解释着。  
可我已经不需要解释了，这些躲避都抵挡不了命中注定的在劫难逃。我伪装开心地笑着，把心事重重都隐藏在我的回吻里。我似乎没什么可以不满足的了，但我还是被愧疚和恐惧淹没。我担心着再一次被丢掉，却又觉得我配不上这么好的人，被抛弃才能心安理得。矛盾的指令下达给机器，机器随即陷入死循环，停止思考。  
我就这样被喝醉了的她送回了家。她似乎是醉了，良久都没有回我的消息。那句“到家了吗”悬在聊天框的最后，像个戛然而止的笑话。我丢掉手机，不再去想，盯着天花板上一点外边渗进来的月光出神。  
23点59分，特别关心的声音响起。我开始慌乱，害怕她是酒醒了来和我道歉，手颤抖着挪向手机，还没点开消息，眼泪先涌出来拍在手机屏幕上，水痕遮盖住内容，一切都变得模糊。  
那条消息上写着：“所有人都祝你生日快乐，那我祝你永远爱我。”


End file.
